


Liquid Love

by IronChantress3000



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Evil Mermaid, F/M, Identity Swap, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronChantress3000/pseuds/IronChantress3000
Summary: When Nick finds a lake farther in the forest, he also happens upon a mermaid. The mermaid saves his life, but Nick can only think about one girl.The phoenix may be too shy, but the mermaid will do anything to get the one she loves.
Relationships: Madison Rocca/Nick Russell, Nick Russell & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Liquid Love

Another burn out!

Man, he just couldn't control his fire! It was easier for the fire to control Nick. And that wasn't good for anybody. He needed to cool off, spend time alone before he went back. He didn't want to hurt his family.

Yeah, thats what they were now, the Rangers. The bond he shared with them made them more than friends. And then he'd found out Udonna was his mother, and Leanbow his father. A complete family: mom, dad, annoying brothers, a lovely yet mischievous sister... and Maddie.

There was Maddie. There was always Maddie. She was the reason Nick had gone back for the team that first day. She was the reason he had come back. If only he could tell her how he felt.

Gah! Leader of the Mystic Force, actual fire lord, and he couldn't confess his feelings to a girl. But somehow, Nick knew she knows.

Lost in his thoughts, Nick had wandered farther into the forest than he'd ever been. There was a still lake, with a trickling waterfall at the other end. Perfect, Nick thought. Just what he needed.

Nick took off his clothes and dove into the lake. The water sizzled when he got in, that's how hot he was. He inhaled a long breath, then held his breath and dipped in. Close your eyes, let go. Surrender. That's what his instructor had told him. It was working.

After a while, Nick came back up, and started swimming. He swam to the waterfall, then went under it to the other side. The water was stiller here, with the sound of dripping echoing in the cave.

After a few minutes of being lost in the beauty of the cave, Nick finally realized he wasn't alone. He turned a circle trying to find them, but he didn't see anyone. Finally, he decided to dip into the water, and came face to face with a girl. Nick screamed, not expecting anyone. He tried to breach, but his foot got tangled in some vegetation. There was already water flooding into him from screaming, so he lost consiousness, drowning.

When Nick slowly opened his eyes next, his vision was blurry. He was lying down, someone above him.

"M-Maddie?"

As his Vision cleared, he could see it wasn't Maddie, and felt embarrassed. He got up on his elbows to sit up a bit.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Anyway, thank you. For saving me. I'm Nick," he extended a hand, but she didn't shake it. He awkwardly put it back down. "What's your name?"

The girl tried to speak, but then changed her mind. Nick smiled at her and looked down at the water. It was then when he realized what was happening.

"Woah! You're a mermaid?" Nick exclaimed as he looked at her tail.

The mermaid nodded excitedly and jumped backwards in the water before she came back again. She rested by Nick's legs, flipping her fins.

"That's amazing! You know, my f- Maddie would love to meet you. Water's her thing. Mine's fire..."

Nick didn't realize he had just sat there talking about Maddie the whole time. It was during a moment of awkward silence when a firefly bumped his nose.

"What! It's night already?" He finally jumped to his feet. "I should head back. It was nice meeting you."

Nick jumped in the water and swam through the waterfall to the other side. He climbed out on the bank, drying himself with his heat before he put on his clothes and ran back to Root Core.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

She got excited when she felt someone swimming to her side at the water. She felt playful, and wanted to surprise them. She swam under, waiting for the boy to dip in. He screamed in surprise when he saw her, and drowned.

The mermaid freaked out, and noticed his foot stuck in some weed. She swam down to free his foot, then pulled him out at the water. She laid him on a flat rock, leaning over the boy. The mermaid pushed on his chest to get the water out, and it poured out of his mouth. She smiled at his sleeping face, stroking his hair away from it, then leaned down to kiss him.

When she pulled back, he was slowly beginning to open his eyes. Before he was even fully awake, he was trying to say something. He said it three times. He finally opened his eyes and she could tell he was expecting someone else. It hurt.

When he - Nick- realized she was a mermaid, she happily showed off for him. She came back and leaned by his feet, expecting him to talk about her, or even himself. Instead, he endlessly went on talking about Maddie. She could tell how much he loved her, but that just made _her_ hate Maddie more.

Suddenly, Nick left in a hurry, without a proper goodbye. The mermaid seethed, the water almost bubbling around her. She would do anything to be Maddie. She was in love with Nick, and this Maddie girl had to go.


End file.
